The Last Straw
by anny385
Summary: A different ending to Boxed In. Warning Character Death.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Character Death.

The Last Straw

Tony stared at his teammates as they told him that they had all been at Ziva's little party that she had thrown and hadn't invited him to. He quickly made his exit declining Ziva's offer of dinner. He didn't want to sit through a dinner with her not after what she did. He always thought of the team was his family, but it turned out that he was wrong. He thought that they had cared about him, but he was wrong again. He should have learned his lesson as a child, but he never did.

Throwing his backpack by the door he then made his way towards the couch and sat on the floor. He sat his gun on the coffee table in front of him and looked around. He could hear his father saying you're worthless that nobody would care for you and you're going to end up in the gutter. Maybe his father was right. Maybe that's why he never had a relationship with a woman dumping them before they could dump him.

He grabbed a piece of paper and pen that had been discarded on the table. He had written his thoughts about a case just a couple of days ago and it was what he wrote down that solved the case. There were a couple of blank papers still in the pile. He grabbed the pen and started writing. He turned to the noise that his neighbor was making. It was late and the guy still had his music turned up. He shook his head and started to write once again. Laying the pen down he grabbed his gun and looked at it. He slowly raised his gun towards his head and pulled the trigger. The gun went off and music next door drowned out the gunshot.

The next day Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen and sat down. He turned the computer and watched as Ziva and McGee made their way towards their desks. He then waited for his senior agent to make his way towards his desk, but he wasn't there yet. He would give him a few minutes more and then he would call him.

He grabbed the phone knowing that he was already late. "DiNozzo stop sleeping and get to work." He waited a few minutes later and had McGee track his phone.

"He's at home, Boss." Gibbs nodded as McGee said that. He got up and walked towards the elevator.

He better not be sleeping thought Gibbs he said as he made his way towards Tony's apartment. He saw that Tony's car was still there and parked in Tony's parking spot. He made his way towards the apartment. He knocked on the door waiting a few moments to see if Tony would answer. Not getting an answer he got his keys out and opened the door. The first thing he saw was Tony with a gunshot wound to his head.

"Tony." He said as he made his way towards Tony. He checked his pulse and there was none. He called Ducky and the team and they came. Ducky called the time of death. McGee noticed the paper on the coffee table.

"Gibbs."

"What?"

McGee pointed to a paper that was written on.

Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Abby and Gibbs.

I thought that you were my teammates not only my teammates, but also my family. I should have learned my lessons as a child that nobody would care about me, but I'm a slow learner. This has been going on for a while, but it was yesterday that it was finally the last straw.

Ziva,

What did I do to you that made you hate me? We are teammates, which mean that we do things as a team. Without trust on a team then someone might be killed. Do you think that it wouldn't hurt me that you didn't invite me to your little party? Did you think that I would shrug it off? Well it hurt. It hurt badly. I thought of all of you as a family, but I guess with my family history I guess it's only fitting that you excluded me in something. Did you know that my father thought I was worthless and that I would end up in the gutter? That he used to hit me sometimes? Did you know that he neglected me too? You know the story where he left me alone in the hotel for two days right. It wasn't because he forgot about me it was because he had to go after a rich divorcee that was so much more important than his twelve year old son.

Gibbs,

I wanted to tell you when I got back from getting Atlas and trying to get you to say that you cared about me. I wanted to hear you say the words because I thought of you as a father. A father that I thought cared about me, but then that all fell through when you told McGee who was sitting at my desk to Forget it McGee, he's still alive. Did you know how much that hurt? When I went home that night I sat there looking at my gun, but I didn't have the courage to do it, but now I did. Do you know how much I hated McGee for you saying that? That you would rather have McGee as a senior agent than me? My father never wanted me. He sent me away every chance he could get, so he wouldn't have to see me. He told me once that he hated the sight of me. I guess you did too. Did you think that careless remark didn't hurt? Well it did. It really hurt.

Ducky,

Hey Ducky. I'm sorry that I made you do my autopsy. I don't blame you for this because I know you were with your mother.

McGee,

I have no idea what I've done to you to make you hate me. I saw your smug smile when I found out that I wasn't invited to Ziva's party. I want you to think really hard. If Ziva had a party and I was invited and you weren't would you not feel angry about it? I know I call you McNames and Probie and maybe that's why you hate me. I've thought of you as my little brother and that's what big brother do they tease their little brothers, but if somebody else teases them than you defend them. Also, when you came to NCIS you were a scared probie around Gibbs. He was the one that said I should train you. I called you the McNames to make you grow a backbone and not be afraid and look how that turned out. I think you thought that you played a prank on me. How do you feel now about your prank, or joke?

Abby,

You hurt me when you went on and on about Ziva's party. You were there and so was the rest of the team. Did you not care that I wasn't there? I've always thought of you as a little sister as family, but I guess we weren't family were we?

Don't call my father because he wouldn't care if I were dead.

Anthony Dominic DiNozzo.

They each looked at each other. "Well I hope your party was worth it, Ziva." Gibbs said as he turned away and walked out. He couldn't believe that his son was gone because of Ziva. He never should have said that he was there and it all started because he said that one thing to McGee when Tony was missing.

They all filed out of the apartment and watched as Ducky and Jimmy took out the body. Each of them in their own thoughts wondering how it could have ended differently if Tony had been invited to the dinner party.

The End


End file.
